


Hello

by FirithAriel



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Imagine your ex-boyfriend, Tom, trying to win you back. He left you at a time in his life when he thought he needed to be free - free of commitment, free of sentiment, and most of all, free of distractions. Now he’s back, telling you he realized that you were his inspiration, his very reason for working as hard as he does. He says nothing is the same without you, but you aren’t sure you could ever truly forgive him for walking away so easily.(tumblr promt)





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Hello - Adele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQHsXMglC9A)

Why did you agree to this date? You were in a good place in life right now. You had a job. You had your own place, yes, it was small, but it was enough for you and your cat. You had managed to get your life back after the _incident_. But if there was one man on the face of the earth that managed to turn your resolutions to dust was the man sitting in front of you right now.

Tom.

Thomas William Hiddleston.

Your ex-boyfriend.

The same one who months ago decided he needed to be free - free of commitment, free of sentiment, and most of all, free of distractions.  
The one who said that _you_ were a distraction, that _you_ were a liability. An obstacle, an inconvenience. A nuisance.  
The one who broke your heart and left, apparently to _be free._

The one who decided to show up unannounced at your workplace, begging for another chance, begging for you to listen to him. He didn’t care if you were in public, or that he was borderline embarrassing you.  
Maybe that’s why you agreed to this date. To get him to shut up! Gods, did that boy love talking!

Right now, though, he was silent.

You could see him in deep thought, perhaps trying to unravel a mental knot as thick as his current hair. You could see him fiddle with his shirt collar, with his sleeves, with the watch on his wrist. He would constantly push his glasses up his nose, even if there was no need to.

Tom looked different. Maybe tired, or maybe it was the beard that made him look older. He had been busting his ass off with work, so it was no surprise. And still you felt something was off.

You weren’t doing much, just holding your drink, playing with the ice, waiting for him to talk. Honestly, you had nothing to say.

“How are you?” He finally said.

“I’m doing okay.”

“I noticed you got a new office. Does that mean you got the promotion you wanted?”

“Actually, I did! Yes… Great timing too. The raise was significant and I had to get a new apartment.” You added somewhat viciously. His freedom had included you leaving his house while he was away.

Tom’s face dropped a bit. “I’m– I’m happy you got that promotion. You really deserved it.” He said in a low voice.

You shrugged, pushing your glass aside a little too harshly. “Cut the crap, Thomas. Why are we here? Why are you back?”

Tom was taken by surprise by your sudden outburst. “I–”

“You left.” You spat, biting the words. “You broke my heart, told me I was nothing but an obstacle, and left.” Your eyes were starting to well up.

“I’m sorry…” Tom muttered.

You shook your head dejectedly. “That’s not going to cut it.”

“You weren’t an obstacle. That was just–” Tom rubbed his face, almost knocking his glasses off. “I made a mistake.”

“You chose your career over me, and you know what? It’s fine, I can live with that. You just didn’t have to be so cruel about it.”

Tom shook his head. “No, I made a mistake. I thought I was choosing my career, I thought I was going to do better–” He sighed deeply and stared right into you. “But nothing is the same without you.”

Seeing him like this, so sad and broken, your anger seemed to lull a bit.

“I- I was a fool. Truth is, I was just scared.” He tried to reach for your hands on the table, but you moved them away. He gulped hard. “After you– after I sent you off, I thought I would be fine. I would just dive headfirst into working and everything would fall in place. But It didn’t. I realized that you were my inspiration, you were the very reason for getting up every morning, for working as hard as I do.” He reached out to touch your face, but his hand never made it to you. “I miss you so much. Nothing makes sense without you, not when I can’t call you to tell you about my day and hear about yours. Not when you’re not there to celebrate with me, to hold your hand by my side, cause you were part of why I do things right.”

“Tom… You hurt me. I loved you so much and you tossed me aside like I was useless.” You didn’t notice when the tears started to fall, clouding your vision.

“Darling…” While wiping your tears away, you heard Tom pulling his chair right beside you. He took your hand hesitantly. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I need to ask. I need you to give me another chance. I will do anything to make it right.”

“I- I can’t.” You breathed out, your hand falling limp in his grasp.

Tom hung his head, looking defeated. You knew he must have been fighting tears of his own. Part of you wanted to give in, to pull him into your arms and take him home. But you couldn’t.

“It took me months to get back on track after you left. I had to pick every single piece of my heart and try to put it back together so I could live. And you weren’t there.”

He looked up at you again, with teary eyes. “Love…” Slowly, you released your hand from his grasp.

“You can’t just show up and expect me to fall at your feet like nothing happened.” You fished in your purse for a tissue, wiping your face clean of tears and mascara. “You decided to walk away instead of telling me what was going on. You decided to abandon me instead of trying to work it out.”

Tom didn’t know what to say. It was a small victory to see him so out of words. He, who would know how to apologize in 6 different languages, had fallen silent in despair.

“How can I trust you don’t do it again?” You looked at him sternly. “How can I know you’re not going to walk away again as easily as you did?”

“I won’t.” He managed to choke out. It was a lost battle and he could feel it. Maybe that’s why words were failing him: he already knew he had lost you the moment he walked away from you, all those months ago.

“You gave up on us once and left me to deal with the mess. I’m not willing to do that again.” Gathering whatever will you still had, you stood up.

Tom just stared at you and you could see his heart breaking. His glasses had slip down the bridge of his nose, but he didn’t seem to notice. Once again, you wanted to just hug him tight and never let go. But, once again, you couldn’t.

“I truly hope you find what you’re looking for. I truly hope for happiness for you, Tom.”

Walking away was even harder than watching him walk away, and probably as painful.  
But you left him there. A broken man and two abandoned drinks on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
